


Comme un arrière goût d'adieu

by Zophia_Evans



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zophia_Evans/pseuds/Zophia_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alors que Loly vit ses derniers instants de sa vie dans la main de Yammy, elle se souvient de celle qu'elle a toujorus appeler sa Reine, du dernier moment qu'elle a passé entre ses bras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme un arrière goût d'adieu

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**_ Comme un arrière goût d’adieu _ **

**__ **

**__ **

_Sa peau halée glissait contre la mienne, je la parcourais du bout des doigts comme une déesse que l’on n’ose toucher sous peine de la salir, elle était ma reine et j’étais à elle. Je caressais la courbe d’une épaule puis passais doucement le bout de mes doigts sur le morceau de masque qu’il lui restait et qui recouvrait une partie de sa poitrine. Je l’entendais soupirer légèrement de plaisir, je souris alors satisfaite de lui avoir soutiré ce doux son à mes oreilles._

_Ma main voyagea tranquillement entre ses seins puis le long de son ventre pour ensuite aller redessiner ses hanches du bout des doigts. Pendant ce temps, j’approchais ma bouche entre ses seins, les frôlant de ma respiration sans pour autant les caresser franchement des lèvres. Je la vénérais, chaque gestes lui étant destinés le lui faisait savoir. Ma main remonta le long de sa cuisse qu’elle releva et vint la plaquer contre ma hanche. Je souris à son geste et du bout des doigts je vins caresser la peau sensible du genou pour remonter par l’intérieur de la cuisse. Je la sentis frissonner sous mes attentions et gémir plus franchement quand je me rapprochais de son intimité._

_Je frôlais alors ses seins de mes lèvres, lui soutirant un énième soupire de plaisir. Mes doigts survolaient les lèvres de son intimité sans les toucher véritablement. Ses gémissements étaient devenus des plaintes pour que j’y aille plus franchement. J’aimais la mettre dans un tel état. Car à ce moment-là, elle n’avait plus que mon nom à la bouche. Oh oui ma reine, ma reine… Je la voulais tellement, j’avais un Roi et il me fallait une Reine. Et je l’avais trouvé. Elle aimait notre Roi mais seulement en tant que tel. Moi, elle m’aimait, j’étais à elle et elle était à moi._

_Je jouais doucement avec son clitoris, lui soutirant des gémissements de plus en plus fort, ses hanches bougeaient au rythme de mes caresses. J’aimais la voir ainsi ma Reine. Rien qu’à moi et abandonnée. Je l’entendis alors murmurer mon prénom dans une douloureuse plainte de frustration. Pendant que mon autre main caressait langoureusement son corps, mes doigts près de son intimité se firent plus taquins et allèrent titiller l’intimité chaude et humide de son vagin. Tandis que ma bouche vint jouer avec la peau rendue sensible par mes caresses de son ventre, je fis pénétrer doucement l’un de mes doigts dans son intimité._

_Ses gémissements me faisaient frémir de bonheur, rien que de les entendre me rendais heureuse pour le reste de la journée. Ma Reine, sous moi, qui ondulait des hanches pour que je lui en donne plus, toujours plus. Ma Reine, qui me suppliait, qui m’appelait. Dans ces moments-là, il n’y avait qu’elle et moi. Nous. Un nous pour l’éternité. Elle me fit revenir sur terre en donnant un coup de hanche plus brutal, me signifiant par là qu’elle n’en avait pas assez. Je fis alors pénétrer un autre de mes doigts en elle et amorça un va et viens lent et langoureux. Ses halètements se firent plus saccadés et désordonnés, sa voix partait parfois dans les aigus, m’en demandant toujours plus._

_Ma main volait sur sa peau douce et halée comme une brise d’été qui joue avec les blés, ma langue courait et formait sur la peau tendu de son ventre des arabesques inconnues de nous deux, tout juste là pour procurer du plaisir et rien d’autre. Un troisième doigt était venu rejoindre les deux autres dans son intimité et s’activait à lui donner toujours et encore plus de plaisir._

_Ses gémissements étaient devenus des cris de plaisir qu’elle faisait entendre à tout Las Noches. Et j’en étais alors fière, cela voulait dire que tout Las Noches savaient qu’elle était à moi, que c’était moi qui lui procurait ce plaisir qu’elle n’avait auprès de personne d’autre. Pas même de notre Roi. Ses hanches ondulaient de plus en plus rapidement au même rythme que de mes va et viens en elle. Ses mains s’accrochaient désespérément aux draps du lit sur lequel nous nous étions retrouvées pour une étreinte passionnée._

  
Yammy resserra sa main autour de mon corps meurtri, me sortant alors de mes pensées. Il me fit traverser le mur de la tour, me suspendant au dessus du vide. Mon esprit était encore auprès de ma douce et tendre Reine alors que je sentais au fur et à me mesure mes forces quitter mon corps. Je sombrais alors dans l’inconscience ayant sur le bout des lèvres le nom de Ma Reine et celui de Mon Roi : Tear - sama et Aizen – sama.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Elle est morte… C’est vraiment nul… Il jeta alors le corps de Loly dans le vide. Celle-ci chuta de plusieurs mètres avant d’atterrir inerte, morte, sur le sol de Las Noches.


End file.
